User talk:Cmcalpine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Yes but look, I'm not from anywhere Old world, I just live right here in California, because it's a new world, but I'm not sticking with you. And You're not telling me what to do anymore! I am so gonna block you for this. You need to stop this right now! Or I'll have you banned, or starting to beat the crap out of you next time! I am so over it with you! I'm right, you're wrong! How about if you can just mind your own business! And you can just knock it off right now and just forget it! I Quit! And good bye! Yes I understand that! And I know everything! But don't you dare talk back to me like that! You're not very nice! You can just forget it like I said so! And I don't care! Just knock it off, I hate you! And I don't like you! And I can just give up! I'm very mad at you, and don't you try to help me anymore! Just go away and leave me alone! Because I'm not in the mood for this from you! Ever! I'm leaving, and I still Quit!���� Yeah I guess so! But you know I just erase them for you! And I think, I should leave them the way it looks, and just the way they were! I guess I should stop doing this! So you were saying is that Rudolph is your favorite hero I see? Well then you're in luck! Cause now Rudolph is already finished! But Rudolph is my favorite hero too! So you're from Scotland which is part of United Kingdom I see? That's what I thought! Now I can't do this anymore! You can just forget about me! And I apologize for everything! And you know I can just forget it! But I Quit! I'm going home! And I won't be back here no more! Good bye! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Rankin/Bass What do you think about the transcript from the movie? 00:14, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Mrs. Donner and Rudolph Add more detail please 22:18, January 12, 2019 (UTC) /* Mrs. Donner and Rudolph */ I NEED HELP PLEASE LIKE NOW!!!!! ( 21:59, January 20, 2019 (UTC))Trevor Jaco /* Mrs. Donner and Rudolph */ I NEED HELP PLEASE LIKE NOW!!!!! ( 21:59, January 20, 2019 (UTC))Trevor Jaco